CP - April, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13521-13620 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2385. *CP - March, 2385 *CP - May, 2385 Earth Plots First Week On their wedding day (April 05, 2385), ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE NORAD celebrate in Vegas with some special lovin’, both happy they have found their match. Needing to speak with ILIAS AL-KHALID, ISKANDER AL-KHALID tells him about his wedding in June to Margianne. Ilias, once more, tries to open up, but the two continue to bicker. Third Week Getting up in the night to check on the boys, SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN has a horrible shock when SIOMANE ANTOS is in a state after being poisoned by pot porri. INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN is woken up as well, calling medics and protecting SIOMANE TERIN. The medics arrive but Polren is poisoned as well, both him and the boy bought to the hospital. INDIA arrives to the hospital and is told by the doctor that ANTOS has died (April 18, 2385). India then has to tell Polren who is devastated by the loss. Finally, POLREN is released from the hospital with INDIA and they go home where Polren is able to comfort SIOMANE TARA over the loss of her brother. Fourth Week Worried about the legal ramifications of Antos’ death, INDIA SIOMANE-NESRIN seeks out council with VYLIN ELBRUNNE. While there, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is also in attendance and it makes it hard for India to cope. For BRYCE WREN’s birthday, he invites ASHLEY MOSS to his sisters place and she meets HEATHER ALDAN and MATTHEW ALDAN, as well as Bryce’s racist parents Joseph and Olivia. At work, PATRICK REESE is called in to see CHARLES VELLOP and he is worried about his vials of white. Instead he is shocked with a promotion and the Captainship of the USS Valiant which is being recommissioned for the first time since the war. REESE looks into things and decides to offer ANDRUS ELBRUNNE the first officer position on the ship. He is honoured but needs to take some time to decide because of his family situation. Thinking about the job, ANDRUS goes to VYLIN and discusses the position with her. She isn’t altogether thrilled but does offer to support him in whatever decision he makes. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally arriving to Kron, JULIAN BASHIR boards the Tasok, while Kai is referenced as being somewhere safe/quarantined. He meets with DURAS VENIK and OZARA BRIK to take some samples – namely because Duras isn’t ill with the Thermopox and Ozara is. Second Week Seeking out AVARIN INDUS, QUESTA DAMAR is upset to see how sick he has gotten after his Thermopox treatment. The freezing seems to only advance the disease more, leaving the Cardassians with little other option. Worried he is going to die, Avarin confesses his more than friendly feelings for the First Lady. Finally, KHOAL PARDEK and company have arrived to Kron and QUESTA is there to greet him, along with JORGU DANAN. He is informed he will be taken for processing and then all information extracted. More progress on the virus front when JULIAN BASHIR realizes DURAS VENIK could be the key since he isn’t sick, as well as putting a stop to all freezing. TUCKER DORR has been decontaminated and speaks with CORAT DAMAR about his time in Cardassian space before he is sent back to Bajor as soon as possible. ANTHONY NORAD arrives to the Tasok and speaks with DURAS about his HouDNAi designs. Third Week Wishing to have some back up, QUESTA DAMAR sends a communication to CHANCELLOR MARTOK of the Klingon Empire and makes an agreement with him to give them Pardek if they offer to lend protection – a deal Martok accepts. QUESTA then speaks with CORAT DAMAR about the deal and they discuss the future of little Khoal S’Harien and decide to raise him on Cardassia. JULIAN BASHIR sends flowers to RAJA BASHIR for their second anniversary. He calls her and apologizes for not being there but is happy to catch up. Orbiting Kron, MIXIE NORAD and ANTHONY NORAD discuss what they would rather be doing on their honeymoon and how he would like to leave before shit hits the fan. Fourth Week The wait is over as the Romulans pick now as the time to attack Kron. DURAS VENIK is on the Tasok with OZARA BRIK when this happens, shocked when the Breen come out of nowhere against them and start beaming to the planet. Ozara falls unconscious, as many of the others on the bridge before JULIAN BASHIR takes over and beams Duras to lead troops on the surface. QUESTA DAMAR is on the surface and there to protect KHOAL PARDEK from the invaders. Not wishing for him to die before handing him over to the Kligons. Pardek learns his fate and becomes suicidal making it harder for the them to handle him. When the Klingons show up and some Romulans defeat they help the Cardassians defeat everyone, QUESTA is beamed up just in time as the building collapses. PARDEK is then handed over and CORAT DAMAR is happy to once more be with his wife – making plans on going back to Prime. DURAS is back and seeks out OZARA who is recovering in the sickbay. She tells him to go talk to his wife and be sure everyone is okay. BAARIL JO’REK is on board the Vor’lagga and goes to RHIANA I’MESHEISSAN to tell her of their mutiny and she is freed from the brig. Bajor Plots First Week On an outing, YINTAR IOAN and HAYDEN IOAN discuss his sexuality again before he asks Yintar for his genetics for his birthday. Yintar isn’t sure something like that should he done but offers to think about it. The next day, HAYDEN is at the art gallery with his tutors and runs into NERYS DORR who is there with her convent. They talk but both are shy. When HAYDEN is at home, he begins doodling about Nerys which prompts AMITY IOAN to show YINTAR the doodle as proof Hayden isn’t homosexual. Second Week Finding the right time, T’POK brings up the subject of a full Vulcan child in his life by way of a surrogate. JILLIAN HORTON is unsure how she feels until she realizes she can be part of the selection and still able to have her own children with the Vulcan. Back from the resistance, KEHAL S’HARIEN is happy to be on Bajor again, seeking out ALLYSANN S’HARIEN. She is happy to see him and he explains he should be there for awhile. YINTAR finally comes up with a compromise to have one surrogate implaneted a month for 20 months but Amity is still unsure. She also admits to him that she is personally pregnant. Before YINTAR approaches AMITY about his compromise, she approaches him about signing a legal contract for the 20 children he wishes to have and pushes to have 5 a year instead of all at once, but Yintar won’t hear of it, worried she will have so many and then change her mind. Third Week On Bajor for his job, CARLYLE SORENSEN meets with VIDIAL TARLICA in a club after a performance. She isn’t interested in him but test drives him for her daughter in hopes he would seduce Raja. Finally running into each other, AMITY IOAN gets more when she bargains for when KEHAL S’HARIEN’S words about Yintar and her marriage hit home. YINTAR IOAN is approached by AMITY who is now in a state about everything. They argue about the children but it quickly gets serious and Yintar loses it, smashing things and walking out, leaving Amity a mess and HAYDEN IOAN to care for her. KEHAL arrives to Varnadas hearing about the fight and seeks out AMITY who is already with ALLYSANN S’HARIEN. Ally leaves and Kehal offers his comforts, but one thing leads to another and they have sex – sex that Allysann sees. YINTAR, currently high in the barn on opiates, is confronted by HAYDEN who is convinced the man will leave but warns him he won’t get the house. YINTAR brushes the boy off and is then confronted by ALLYSANN who is oddly nice to him, but she doesn’t tell him about his wife. KEHAL, worried ALLYSANN did see them, seeks her out at home and she is packing her thing. Unwilling to fall into her trap, Kehal allows her to leave, brushing it off. Fourth Week Arranging his seduction, CARLYLE SORENSEN ‘accidentally’ meets up with RAJA BASHIR and flirts with her. She is hesitant, not liking how strong he is being but is convinced to have at least one dinner date out with him. AMITY IOAN hopes to make some progress with YINTAR IOAN and tries to compromise. Drugged up on opiates, he is unreceptive and refuses to listen to what she has to say. ALLYSANN S’HARIEN summons KEHAL S’HARIEN to speak to her about his cheating. They have a civil discussion and agree to move back in together but he refuses to take counselling. AMITY tries once again with YINTAR, explaining a deal to him to have a baby once a year, however in his drugged state he doesn’t care and tells her he has given up on the babies. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Arriving to the station, SALYNA JOVAK has been assigned as a nurse to the infirmary after a transfer to Bajor for her acceptance into the psychology school. NARYANNA DORR is happy to help her adjust to her new Joined Trill state. Fenris Plots First Week On the way back to the fortress, N’LANI DHAJA wakes from her sleep and speaks with KITAAN DHOW. She tells him she hopes everything they’ve paid to get Chiaro was worth it. Arriving to the fortress, KITAAN and N’LANI go with CHIARO DHOW to see mEVA MAGDAHL and BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA. The boy is unsure about wanting to leave and mEva won’t let him unless she gets a replacement. In the middle of the night, KITAAN is taken off by guards and N’LANI is left with CHIARO. He tries to get fresh but she stops him, only to find out mEva’s plans with her husband. Waking from a dazed state, KITAAN doesn’t know what is going on and thinks mEVA’s come ons are from N’lani. When he calls out another woman’s name, mEva goes berserk. When N’LANI is brought to KITAAN, she finds out that he was never intimate with mEva and that he wishes to take her off Fenris because of her deteriorating mental state. Second Week Waiting on the planet, KITAAN DHOW, CHIARO DHOW and N’LANI DHAJA are relieved when they finally get a signal from Starbase 60. An officer from the USS Persephone explains that they will be rescued if they can get to the shuttle. Starbase 60 Plots Fourth Week Trapped on the starbase because of the Romulan-Cardassian war, N’LANI DHAJA decided to visit with CHIARO DHOW who seems very bored and acting like a caged animal. One things leads to another and they almost have sex, but she refuses to be his queen and Chiaro has a fit. Romulus Plots First Week With now as the time, VRIHA K’PREL (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) makes his move with KHOAL PARDEK. He explains to the Praetor this was their window and they need to leave. Gathering up TUCKER DORR and KHOAL S’HARIEN, they’re able to get out of the residence and away in a shuttle. Once up in the air, DAYIN drugs the younger boys and confesses that he is working for the Cardassians (and is a Cardassian) before formally arresting PARDEK. Second Week En route to the Cardassian territories, BAARIL JO’REK and his ship the Vor’lagga are confiscating materials from trade ships when they come across RHIANA I’MEISSAN and her stow away, RAHAL VALTAK (T’KASSUS). They are taken onboard and imprisoned. After BAARIL speaks wtih Jevriani, he explains to RHIANA that they will remain on board and die with everyone else during the battle for Kron. Third Week En route to the shuttle, KITAAN DHOW knows they are going to be leaving soon, which prompts him to tell BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA who brave he is. Benjamin doesn’t think so because there was nothing to be brave for. #04 April, 2385 #04 April, 2385 #04 April, 2385